


Against Regulations

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam turns down a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by ml_spike. She supplied the first sentence.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first time we met.”

The blonde major’s eyes widened. She didn’t know what to say.

“So what do you say? Will you go out with me tonight?”

“Thank you, but I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“You know it’s against the regulations.”

The brunette captain looked so disappointed, but nodded and silently left Sam’s lab. Not two seconds later another person entered her lab.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong with Captain Turner? He looked like his puppy died.”

“He asked me out.”

“What did you tell him?”

The blonde sighed. “I told him it was against regulations.”

“Poor guy.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell him I was already spoken for by a certain doctor,” she said with a smile.

Janet returned her smile. “And don’t you forget it.”

FIN


End file.
